The Missing Link
by Violet Cause
Summary: The True story of Peter Pan has been altered over the years. Some details are fuzzy, and not quite understandable. But listen as we tell the true story of Pan. You'll se that when we're through, how everything falls into place.
1. Of Rhymes and Fairy Tales

Sorry, the first time I uploaded this I didn't do the right one, so here's the real story...

Of Rhymes and Fairy Tales

The story I am about to tell you is one that has been retold over the centuries. And everytime I hear it, I feel the story has gone out of hand and should be retold as it originally happened. The original story, the one in the book is wrong even still. So just sit back and listen to the story from a firsthand experience.

It all started on November 17, many many years ago. A fisher and his wife lived in England, a humble couple who didn't have much, but were caring and supportive of each other. The wife was expecting a child, unbeknownst to her, there were twins. And they came early morning November 17.

The first came, a boy, who they named Peter Michael Hoskin. And two hours later, the second finally came. A girl, who they named Jamelynn Annabelle Hoskin. The fisher and his wife tried to give them the life they deserved, and until they were 5, they lived that life.

How Jamelynn and Peter got to Never Neverland is a mystery even to them. No one remembers what happened, but there are stories. Some say the Fisher didn't have enough money to keep them alive, so the fairies stole them away, knowing the twins were special.

But the story everyone believes was that The Fisher's Wife realized just how special the twins were, she realized just how powerless against them she would become, and realized just what she had to do. She sent them away to a place she knew they would never return, they wouldn't want to, anyway.

As our twins grew up, they forgot their beginnings and never looked towards their ends, instead of growing up, they stayed the same. In Never Neverland, they were the rulers. Peter gathered happy thoughts and orphaned children, and at first it was him and Jamelynn together always.

But when they were 10, Jamelynn found her calling. She saw it first, arriving for the first time on the horizon. She saw it in the distance as if it were calling her name, it drew her to it, like a moth to the flame. Jamelynn knew it was destiny.

Peter said they were too old for sword fights, but she didn't care. She had been told that if she ever fought a pirate, a metal sword was better than a wooden one. She took the metal sword she had found months ago, and snuck out. She found her way to the harbor where the ship was resting. It was just sitting there, waiting, for her.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life." She murmured staring up at the wondrous ship. She sneaked on and felt the wooden boards creak under her leather boots, she felt the slow rocking of the boat in the water, and the soothing scent of salt water drif through the air. She knew this was where she belonged.

"Oi, what 'er you doin'? Eh, missie?" A voice grunted from behind her. An old man with one good leg glared at her through his stormy grey eyes. Jamelynn knew it was meant to scare her, but she didn't scare easy. She looked him straight in the eye and smiled.

"Is this your boat?" She asked in a polite voice. The man nodded still glaring at her. He walked around her, seeing if she was fit. Or at least that's what Jamelynn thought.

"Ay, missie, this be me ship. But the question is, what are you doing on it?" He asked roughly.

"It called me. I had to come look at it. It's beautiful." She added admiring the way the paint looked so real.

"Ah, the young lady admires me boat. Have you ever sailed one, lassie?" He asked she shook her head.

"Nah, my brother stays in a tree all day. He doesn't especially like water. And I rarely go anywhere without my brother." Jamelynn explained.

"And where is your brother now?"

"Still asleep. Like I said, the ship called to me. I could hear it when it was still miles away." She said still staring at the old man.

"Hows about, I teach you how to properly sail and run this ship and when I retire I give this mighty beauty to you? How does that sound, little lady?" He said winking at her.

"That would be fantastic! How long would that take?" She asked sparing a small glance at the tree where her older brother slept peacefully unaware of the arrangement.

"A few months. Don't worry about your brother missie. You'll see him again. I promise we'll go sailing about for a year, and when we come back he'll be King of The Land and you'll be Queen of the Waters. How does that sound?" He said following her eyes to the tree house.

She thought about it for a bit. Watching the sun rise in the East and listening to the waking birds. "Alright, I'll do it!" She said giving in. The man smiled, glad he didn't have to sell his most prized possession.

"Good, now tell me darling, what is the name I shall call you by?" He asked putting his arm around Jamelynn and leading her to the rigging. He had lots to teach her and a year to do it.

***

"Peter!" She called. She just had her first lesson on the ship and she came back to gather her things and tell her brother goodbye. She was heading off to go sail around for a year.

"Jamelynn, I was worried. Where have you been?" He asked hugging his sister.

"Well, I saw it on the horizon. I saw my calling on the horizon Peter. A ship, and oh was it beautiful. Peter, I'm leaving. For a year. I'll be sailing, learning how to run and sail a ship. A whole year, Peter! And Cabby said that he'll teach me other things like how to sword fight, and how to steal things." Jamelynn said. She was so excited Peter didn't want to stop her, but he didn't want to lose his sister.

"But Jamie, you already know how to sword fight." He said hoping she would reconsider.

"I know, but he'll teach me how to really sword fight, like a professional. He'll teach me different ways. Oh Peter, just you watch I'll come back in a year, and you'll see. I think this is where I truly belong." She said, Peter nodded and hugged his sister.

"Come on, I'll help you pack." They packed her belongings up and walked down to the harbor together.

"I'll miss you, Jamie." He said as they hugged.

"And I'll miss you. Peter, Peter the loneliest boy in Neverland. Peter, oh Peter the King and Lord of the Land. Crow my brother, crow til the end. Crow in the air, Crow Peter Pan." Jamelynn whispered. It was the rhyme she had made when they first got here. She called him Peter Pan whenever she could. A childhood name she never gave up.

"Little miss Jamie, little miss Jamie, the Queen of Waters and jokes. Swing your sword and throw your jokes, little miss Jamie captain of hooks."


	2. Cohorts And Cahoots

Cohorts and Cahoots

Jamelynn was to be gone for a year, and Peter was left behind in Never Neverland. Nothing much interesting happens during this year. The twins get older, and they become more experienced. There is, actually, one interesting thing that happens during this year. One thing that is quite important to mention. A conversation between two unlikely characters that could be the cause for the course of events in our story.

"Andalina! Are you here Andalina?" A small bell like voice whispered. Another voice replied and two lights could be seen in the darkness. One was a faint yellow, the other a pale grey green. They looked like they were in a hurry, as if each was missing something important.

"Tinkerbell what is this all about? Why have you asked me to meet you here?" Andalina buzzed, distraught at leaving her child alone.

"I don't know why but Peter and Jamelynn existing together brings discomfort to my mind." Tinkerbell confessed.

"I know what you mean, but what do you suggest? We can't exactly control that. They aren't the first twins in Neverland, but why do we feel so threatened by them?" Andalina agreed. They both shrugged.

"Ever wonder how they got here? Ever wonder why their mother just abondoned them? Perhaps she knew how... powerful they would become, and felt afraid. Should we feel just as afraid?" Tinkerbell asked. Andalina sighed. She loved Jamelynn dearly, and Tink loved Peter.

"What if there was a way? What if we found a way so that they could exist together?" Andalina suggested. Tinkerbell looked at her friend expectantly. "I remember something saying when Power wishes to control, fighting together is better than against." Andalina said hoping Tinkerbell would catch her drift.

"Are you saying, we make them... and then maybe their clashing personalities will... and that will turn them... that could work." Tinkerbell exclaimed, their plan forming in her mind. "I guess I'll work on Peter you work on Jamelynn." Tink said sadly.

"Yes, that'll work. Well I'll be seeing you my friend. Take care." Andalina said her good byes and disappeared. Tinkerbell sighed, this was gonna be a long year.

She flew back to the tree house and over to where Peter slept peacefully. "I'm sorry about this Peter. You'll forgive me... eventually." She whispered in his ear. The only way she and Andalina could do this was if they did it at the right moment.

_Andalina? Are you with me? _Tink thought. She felt the surge of Andalina's power, and she knew the time was now. _We shall start. _The fairies chanted old words and asked for the power to remove something from each of the twins. With the ritual done, our story continues, but at a separate pace. For neither twin knows the other exists.


	3. Challenges and Winnings

Sorry it's such a long chapter... i just kept writing... this is the last time i'll update for a while... school starts tomorrow so...

Challenges and Winnings

"Peter Pan!" Rosky yelled from the hole he was stuck in. Peter laughed from his vantage point from up above. This was a fun game.

"Come on, Peter. You've had your fun. Let him go." Tootles moaned from behind Peter. Peter laughed again.

"Alright Tootles. Rosky I'll set you free but you must tell Darcy that this isn't the last he'll hear of me." Peter said pulling Rosky out of his hole. Rosky nodded vigorously.

"Come on, Tootles I feel like going for a swim." Peter said. He and Tootles flew back to their side of the island, where Peter proceeded to dive into the ocean. He was immediately surrounded by beautiful mermaids, but he ignored them all and swam down to see how far he could get before he had to be saved.

The mermaids were disappointed with having been ignored and were reluctant to save him when he passed out, but they saved him anyway. He was a beautiful boy, and he would be an even more beautiful man. They brought him to the clam that brought him up to the surface. He woke up on the way up, and flew the rest of the way to his tree.

Peter had had a good last few months. He could fly better, and his skills of being a child mastermind were stronger. He was smarter in fights, and better at dodging, ducking, striking, and hiding. He was all over better. He hadn't exactly fought any opponents. Other than Rosky and Darcy.

They were two of a kind. Rosky and Darcy were kids that lived in town, and they were much older than Peter and The Lost Boys. But Peter didn't care, he still wanted to show them he was better than them. Other than that Peter didn't have any opponents. He needed someone to fight against. Someone more challenging than some 14 year old bullies.

And as Peter sat there on his tree, watching over his domain he felt as if today was the day he would finally get the opponent he deserved. Thats when he heard it. The chanting. He looked over and saw a ship drawing closer. He quickly pushed off the branch he was sitting on and took a trip over the boat. There must have been about 50 men working together. Pulling ropes and moving poles of wood.

Peter decided to stop and ask what was going on, the mischievious way, of course. So he flew up over the mast and stopped on the Crow's Nest and looked at the boy sitting there.

"Hi." He said simply. The boy said hi back, looking over Peter, wondering how he was flying.

"I'm Peter!" Peter said introducing himself, holding his hand out. The boy took it, and said his name was Simon.

"Well, Simon, what's going on here?" Peter asked sweeping his hand across the scene in front of them. Simon looked at Peter and smiled.

"This is a ship, and unless you wanna end up with a job like mine, I suggest you leave. These are pirates and they don't take kindly to kids that stow away on their ship. That's how I got here." Simon said, looking regretfully at the Crow's Nest.

"Hmm, pirates eh? They sound mean. What are pirates?" Peter asked, having never heard the word before.

"They're people who steal from other people. They steal and kill people without another thought. We ran into a pirate that kidnaps people and holds them for ransom on the way over here. We also ran into a ruthless pirate, I didn't see him, but I heard from the other crew members that he was younger and different than every other pirate captain they had ever seen." Simon said sounding fearful. Peter was about to ask another quesiton when he was interrupted.

"HEY! YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CROW'S NEST?!" The voice bellowed from beneath Peter. Peter looked down and saw all 50 men staring up at him. He smiled and was about to walk forward and introduce himself, but Simon stopped him.

"Look Peter, don't do anything. That's mean, old Blackbeard himself. You know, Gregory 'Blackbeard' Rodchester? He's one of the worst pirates out there, and you don't wanna get on his bad side." Simon said, his eyes scared beyond anything Peter had seen.

"It's ok, I can deal with him." Peter said, then he turned back to Captain Blackbeard and thought of a way to talk to him.

"Oy, Boy! I ASKED YOU YOUR NAME!" Captain Blackbeard bellowed to Peter. Peter laughed and looked over the Crow's Nest.

"I'm Peter Pan." Peter said, stepping onto the rail. Blackbeard smirked.

"Peter Pan? What're yer doing on me ship, Peter?" He called up.

"Wondering what you're doing on my island." Peter remarked. Blackbeard laughed.

"Your island? Really now. I thought this was MY island." Blackbeard yelled up.

"No, I believe it's mine. Island's don't belong to yellow bellied adults with no back bone." Peter said, picking a very dangerous fight.

"Peter!" Simon groaned from behind him.

"YELLOW BELLIED ADULTS!?!?!" Blackbeard exclaimed. "YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME YOURSELF!" Blackbeard challenged and Peter took it.

He landed softly in front of Blackbeard and took his sword out of his scabbard. Peter's first fight with a pirate. He was excited, but luckily his excitement did not cloud his judgement or his skill. As Blackbeard lunged and swung his sword, Peter dodged and turned, moving too fast for Blackbeard's sword.

He swung his own sword, and struck out, every time he hit Blackbeard. He moved with precision and fought bravely. None of the pirates had seen someone fight like this in a while. And Blackbeard was baffled at how someone could fight like this, especially at his age.

Finally Blackbeard wound up on his back, with the tip of Peter's sword scraping his neck.

"Who _are_ you?" Blackbeard asked, wondering how this young boy was so talented.

"Peter Pan, and don't forget the name. In fact, spread it around. The Greatest fighter in all of Neverland, and the King of this Island. And I dare any pirate who wishes a good fight, to come here and request one with me." Peter said majestically. Blackbeard nodded.

"Now, do what you came here to do and leave. For I hate waiting for my next fight." Peter then turned on his heel and pushed off into the air, when he was high enough he let out a loud crow, his trademark.

And every few weeks a new opponent would come and challenge Peter Pan. But Peter beat them all. Blackbeard came back and watched someone else battle Peter and remarked how Peter had improved since he had fought Peter. Pirates feared Peter and many feared making port in Neverland. There were still a few pirate ships who had not made their way to Neverland and quite a few pirates who hadn't fought Peter yet.

Peter heard news of the Pirate captain that Simon had mentioned. The ruthless younger one. He heard many rumors of this captain. Some said he was a girl, others said he was barely older than Peter, but every one said whoever it was, was ruthless, unforgiving and undeterminably evil. Not one of them said a name, and all said none survived the attacks this captain made.

One question came to mind though, if none survive the attacks, then how do you know the Captain exists? None were able to answer the question. Fortunately Peter didn't care for those who didn't challenge him. To him, anyone who didn't challenge him was a coward.

It had been nearly a year since Blackbeard had first challenged him when Peter had a dream. It was a very weird dream. He saw a girl, around his own age. She looked familiar but he had never seen her before. Her hair was a brilliant mix of brown and red, her eyes a lovely moss green. She was so familiar, but he had never seen her before...

And then something come to his mind... _Peter, Peter the loneliest boy in Neverland. Peter, oh Peter the King and Lord of the Land. Crow my brother, crow til the end. Crow in the air, Crow Peter Pan._


	4. Guilt Is Such A Pain

Thank you Wakao for the review, hope this chapter explains a bit more! R&R!

Guilt Is Such A Pain

Tinkerbell paced in her little apartment. How could she hide it from him any longer. His powers were about to surface, and soon her fairy spells wouldn't work, and he would remember what she had made him forget years before.

_Why had I spelled that spell? _She constantly asked herself. And she knew the answer but she wasn't sure that was reason enough to have wiped his memory clear of Jamelynn. She was scared. Peter and Jamelynn were born with powers that if used wrongly could destroy lives, even kill someone. Tinkerbell and the other fairies were scared of Peter and Jamelynn because they would be more powerful than the fairies.

No one had ever been more powerful than the fairies. Everyone here were just normal people who had found their way to Neverland. But Peter and Jamelynn, they were special. The fairies knew of their coming way before the twins were even born.

The fairies even knew when their powers would come about, and knew what power each twin would have. Jamelynn would receive her gift in three days, the gift of perception and deception. The ability to read minds and control them. And the worst part, the part the fairies overlooked, the ability to extract any memory from someone's mind. Even if they themselves can not remember it.

Peter would receive his in a week, the powerful gift of memory. He could remember anything, and with that came muscle memory. His amazing gifts would not include the memories locked within, but the ones he was to experience. The twins powers were not to be a curse, but a blessing, if used right. And as they were young, their minds could be swayed. And the fairies thought that if the twins were separate it would be better.

And they expected one thing, for the twins to turn on each other and destroy each other, before they could destroy anything else. But it was a small chance the twins would even meet, let alone not like each other. For all they know the twins may become good friends. But they didn't know and there was no way of knowing, they just had to wait for everything to fall into place.

But as Tinkerbell paced Peter watched her. She shook her head every now and then muttering to herself. He didn't understand what she was thinking about, and he really wanted to know. And then he heard it, the call that signaled a new rival was on his way.

Peter flew to the Harbor and witnessed the ship arriving. It was a beautiful ship, very beautiful, seeing it there reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite place it. It reminded him of comfort and a childhood he never had. He shrugged the thoughts away, and jumped aboard eager for his next opponent.

"Hello there Pirate." He said standing behind a ship mate. The mate looked over his shoulder and grunted. Peter frowned a little, everytime he did that usually someone jumped.

"I wish to speak to your captain." Peter said, the mate smirked and pointed to a figure up on the top deck. Whoever it was was moving around very fast, giving orders, helping dock the ship, and enjoying the time with their mates.

"Are you the captain of this wondrous ship?" Peter asked following him around by flight. He turned around, and Peter dropped to the ground. It was girl, with curly brown red hair that was tied to the side, and her eyes were moss green, and she had a glow about her. The kind of glow that reminds you of the moon.

"Aye, I am. But we're docking the ship right now. You and I can talk when I'm done." She said turning around quickly. Peter nodded and watched her dock her ship. I am sure that if I end this right here you won't like me, but when this story's all said and done, you will forgive me for stopping here.

But perhaps I shant. "Hey, Captain!" Peter yelled as she started to walk off the boat, she turned around and smiled. Returning to where she had left Peter, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him questioningly.

"Have you come to challenge me?" He asked smiling mischieviously.

"I am sure I haven't the slightest idea of what you talk of. Me and my crew were tired of sailing around, and we needed to find port. This is the first place we spotted." She said smiling at the young boy. The coincidence was that she looked no older than he.

"I am Peter Pan, you've most likely heard of me. I've fought and beat almost every pirate captain out there." He said, his voice filled with pride and gloat.

"Well, I'm sorry but I've never heard of Peter Pan. Maybe next time I come around these parts I'll pay you another visit. By then I'll have had time to properly quiver in my boots." She said laughing, and with that she turned away. But Peter wasn't going to give up.

He followed her and taking off for flight, he landed softly in front of her, his sword held out at arms length. "Fight me." He said almost glaring at her. She took out her sword and batted his out of the way.

"Boy, I'm warning you, don't." She said, and started to put her sword away, when he brought his sword back to her neck.

"Fight me." He said, now fully glaring at her. Spectators had stopped in the street and people were watching with complete anticipation.

"Alright see if you can keep up. I'm the best fighter this side of the moon." She said, lowering herself into a bow. And they fought.


	5. Memories

Please R&R! Otherwise i will go crazy! Woot! o.O

Memories...

As the whirled around and struck, for a while neither got a strike in. They blocked perfectly and as fast as he was going, she was keeping up with him. He was actually feeling himself being pulled to go faster.

Finally she struck at him, and he even though he blocked she whirled fast and hit him on the other side. After a few more minutes of dancing, he fell and she had the tip of her sword on his chest.

"Give up yet?" She asked confidently. Peter shook his head. He had never been beat before and he wasn't going to lose to a girl. He got up and dusted himself off, and lunged beginning the dance again.

And again they whirled and twirled blocking and striking neither getting in a good strike. He got in one, but then she tightened her guard and he didn't get another one. And before you know it he was on the ground again, this time her foot rest gently on his stomach.

"I suggest you give up now, before you embarass yourself." She said helping Peter up.

"Fine, you win, but may I inquire as to your name?" He said. She laughed and walked away. And Peter was a determined fellow he wasn't gonna give up that easily.

He waited for her to return to her ship, when another pirate walked up beside him. "Peter Pan?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes." Peter said watching the door where the captain had disappeared into.

"I wish to challenge you." He said. That caught Peter's attention. Peter Pan took his own sword and brandished in front of the pirate, and they fought, causing another crowd to form, to watch the Great Peter Pan beat another pirate.

It was over within a few moments, the pirate was not good enough for Peter. The fight ended with the pirate backed up against a wall with Peter's sword shining brightly at the pirates neck.

"Another marvelous victory for the Great Peter Pan." A voice said behind them. Peter turned around, and saw the beautiful captain standing there. She smiled and beckoned to her ship mates to start heading off.

"Miss, may I please have your name?" Peter asked hurrying on board with her.

"Why do you want it?" She asked smiling.

"Because I want a name to put with the face, so that I may remember it, and you." He said, blushing a little.

"Alright, you may call me Jessabelle. 'Tis not my real name, but it will work for now." She said, and ruffling Peter's hair, she walked off to help push off.

Peter flew up in to the air and gave his signature crow as the boat pushed off from the dock. Peter was sure that he would see Jessabelle again, very sure of it. He was actually anxious to see her again.

"Jessabelle." He said trying the name out on his tongue. It felt good. Then a name popped in his head. "Jamelynn Annabelle." He said trying out that name. He didn't know where that came from. But it sounded good, comforting to say.

Tinkerbell watched from a higher branch as Peter tried out the two names on his tongue. Sounding and figuring them out. When she heard the second one, she realized it.

_He's remembering things... He remembered her face, and now he remembers her name... this is bad._


	6. Finding A Sister

Sorry for such a short chapter... I'm going through a really rough patch in my life. I might not post in awhile... hope you enjoy... please R&R!

Finding a Sister

Peter lay on his back, watching the stars shine, watching the sky change colors, and waiting for something he didn't quite know... Thats when he heard it, a cry, a sob. He followed the noise to a girl who sat on the floor, her knees bundled to her chest and her head in her arms.

"Are you okay?" She looked up and wiped away tears. Her eyes were a brown lined with green that were golden as the sun shone through them. She shook her head, not even pretending to deny that she was sad.

"I don't know what to do. I just can't take it. I don't wanna go back there." She said staring at a knot in the tree in front of her. She looked much older than Peter he was 12, and she looked 16.

"Where? Why don't you wanna go back?" He asked curious. Peter sat down next to her and listened as she told him of her home back in America, and she explained how he was lucky to not be in school. It was a torturous place where you get things called boyfriends and girlfriends, and they make you cry all the time.

"So you ran away because you got in a fight with someone?" Peter asked. She nodded, but it wasn't just any fight. And it wasn't just anybody. It was the love of her life, and it was one of those fights where not a single word was said. Throughout the entire past week.

"I just wanna stay here. It seems likeable enough. And there's hardly any grown ups." She said smiling at Peter. "My names Melanie, by the way." She said holding out her hand.

"Peter Pan. I am the King of this Island." He said puffing out his chest. She laughed and got up. She wasn't much taller than he was, but she was beautiful. "Who broke your heart?" He asked trying to be polite.

"His name was also Peter. And if you don't mind, I'll just call you Pan for now. I'm still getting over it." She said, a tear falling down her cheek. Peter reached up and wiped the tear away and brought her into a hug.

"It's okay, here your previous life doesn't matter. Here in Neverland, you live forever." Peter said, Melanie smiled and from then on, Peter and Melanie were like brother and sister. She looked out for him and he looked out for her.

It had been almost a year since Melanie had turned up in Neverland, and since then Peter had met a few girls. Tracy, who lasted a week. Darcy who lasted a month. And Kimmi who stayed around for about three months. Peter knew what it was like to break a heart. And knew what it was like to feel like you would last your whole life with one person.

Thats when Jessabelle returned. And Melanie didn't like her. Peter trusted Melanie's words, but he really liked Jessabelle. But Jessabelle brought with her a friend this time. Michael. Peter hated him. But only cause he and Jessabelle were sort of an item.


	7. Only Remnants of the Past Remain

Alright, i have a bad feeling about going back to school tomorrow so i will either have a happy next chapter or a sad next chapter... we'll find out!

Only Remnants of the Past Remain

_I looked after the poor wretch every day for the past year and all that happens when she appears, is he goes crazy for her?! I haven't aged a bit and he's growing up, and all that happens is he's falling for her? That girl cannot be trusted, I tell you. She cannot be left alone with him, I don't trust her..._

Melanie was alone for the first time in a year, and she was fuming. Peter was gonna go and 'spy' on Jessabelle and Michael. Melanie wasn't jealous of Peter's love of Jessabelle, but she was at the same time.

Peter had told her about Jessabelle and Michael when he got home from visiting two days ago. He went to challenge Jessabelle but found her with Michael had it had gotten awkward apparently. Michael seemed like a likeable character. He kinda reminded Melanie of someone she knew, but she couldn't place. But Jessabelle just didn't sound like a good person. She had something weird about her.

She had told Peter a name and told him she was downright lying about her name. And she didn't care. Melanie was anxious, and gave herself a fixed glare in the mirror on the tree. She pulled out black eyeliner and carefully fixed her eyeliner. She put some on the top and smudged it.

"Nervous?" A tiny voice said from behind her, she jumped and turned around, stifling a scream. She realized it was Pockets.

"Sorry, ye... what makes you say that?" She asked realizing he knew her better than she thought he did. He shrugged.

"You always fix your make up and grumble incoherently when you're nervous. Either that or a mass murderer and you're trying to figure out who to kill next." Pockets said staring at her. Melanie smiled and gave him a hug.

"No, I'm just... I don't trust Jessabelle." Melanie confessed. Pockets nodded.

"I don't trust her either but, if Peter wants to trust her, I think we should. Peter Pan is a smart kid. He'll do the right thing. And if she can't be trusted, he'll learn from his mistakes and he'll be more cautious next time." Pockets said shrugging. Melanie stared at him in amazement.

"My dear Pockets your wisdom is way beyond your years." Melanie laughed very awestruck at how adult Pockets had sounded. He was a wonderful little ball of surprise. He was her favorite Lost Boy, he always made her smile and was there when she needed him. He was so much like a younger brother. Without the annoying aspects.

Somewhere else on the Island...

Peter looked through the window and saw Michael just sitting there alone, reading a book. Chicken Soup for the... Women's Sould? What?! What kind of book is that?

"What are you doing?" A voice called from behind Peter. Michael looked up and saw whoever was behind Peter and hid his book quickly. Peter turned and saw Jessabelle.

"Um... nothing?" He said hoping she wouldn't reprimand him. There was something about her that made him respect her. An air, perhaps, a look she had maybe.

"Sure you are. If you wanted to see me you should have walked on board to find me, instead of peeking through a window." She said, and then suddenly she gasped. She was looking at him with an intensity.

"Do you remember me?" She whispered silently. He nodded.

"I met you a year ago. Your name is Jessabelle and you beat me in a fight." He said, confused at the quesiton.

"What about before? Do you remember?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, we've known each other a year. What is with these weird questions?" He asked sounding pretty worried.

"I've known you longer. You don't remember me?" She asked, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"No i remember you. I really do Jessabelle. But I've only known you a year." He said. She shook her head.

"No, you've known me longer. And my name isn't Jessabelle. It's Jamelynn. Don't you remember me?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I've never known a Jamelynn." He said wondering what was up. She looked down, and then after what seemed like a century she looked up with eyes that could burn right through you.

"I hate you Peter Pan." And then she ran onto the ship and after ten minutes of yelling and screaming and running around, the ship pulled away from the deck with Jessabelle or Jamelynn looking back at Peter with the most painfilled eyes he had ever seen.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked. But then he heard footsteps and saw Michael behind Peter.

"Crap, she left." Michael seemed pretty passive about it.

"You're not upset?" Peter asked surprised. Michael shook his head

"Not really. She's been threatening to do so for like a week... so I'm just guessing she found an opportunity and took it." Michael shrugged. Peter laughed and led Michael to the tree house. It was big enough they could add a thousand more lost souls.

On their way up, Melanie and Pockets were on their way down. Melanie didn't really look at them, she was talking animatedly to Pockets in German, and Pockets was just listening. He knew alot, and apparently understood German. She wasn't looking and slipped, Michael caught her just in time, and they made eye contact.

His grey blue met her brown green, and there was no way they felt weird, or awkward, just sorrow. Melanie, then squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, but not before he managed to squeak out a, "Melanie... I'm so sorry."

"Umm... do you two know each other?" Peter Pan asked. Melanie was smiling as she looked at Pan.

"This is Peter. The reason i came here in the first place." Melanie said, looking her old boyfriend up and down.

"No, this is Michael. Jessabelle's exboyfriend. And anyway, he's gay. I saw him reading Chicken Soup for the Woman's Soul." Peter said. Melanie cracked up.

"Michael is his middle name. And he's not gay... i think..." She said looking at him concerned.

"That book is her favorite. It's the one right from her room, and she always wrote notes in it. She would usually draw in it and make fun of what it said. It was her feel better book. And it's made me feel better ever since she left." He said, taking the book out of his back pocket and handing it to her.

"You stole my book? Really!? Oh...!" She said as if it was a good thing.

"I thought you said stealing was a bad thing?" Pockets asked tugging on Melanie's skirt.

"It is, but only if you do it selfishly. He did it because he couldn't stop thinking about me. If you steal something just to have it, that's bad. It's bad if you steal from someone you don't know, too." Melanie explained. Pockets nodded and kept heading downstairs.

"I can't believe you came here. Why did you come here? How did you get here?" She asked staring at him in disbelief.

"I had been sitting there are school, just sitting there and a little orb of light came up to me and said she knew where you were and i followed her. She brought me out to the ocean, and told me when we were struggling in the sea that she was bad with directions. She drowned but I stayed afloat and was found by Jamelynn. Or Jessabelle she said either one was fine..." He said. His arms were wrapped around her tiny body. Peter Pan stood up and realized that he was taller than her. She had been taller than him a year ago and now he was taller than her.

"Wow, I'm taller than you, Melanie." Peter exclaimed feeling happy. She smiled and ruffled his hair, her trade mark move.

"I am a short person." She said simply. The two Peters laughed.

"Okay, I'm gonna get confused. With Peter and Peter. Who wants to change their name?" She asked looking at them. Peter raised his hand.

"I will."


End file.
